Liebste Lydia
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Zu Stolz & Vorurteil: Kitty schreibt einen Brief an Lydia um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.


Entstanden im Rahmen eines kleinen Wettbewerbs zum Thema ‚Zeitverschwendung'.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere aus Stolz & Vorurteil gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von Jane Austen. Ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Einzig die Idee dieser Geschichte und von mir erfundene Figuren sind mein Eigentum.

_Longbourn, 12. März_

**Liebste Lydia!**

Was für Neuigkeiten habe ich Dir zu berichten! Du wirst es kaum glauben! Stell Dir vor, Mary, unsere Schwester Mary, hat einen Verehrer. Und nicht etwa irgendeinen dahergelaufenen, langweiligen Pfarrer, wie Mr. Collins, nein, einen Lord. Einen waschechten Lord! Bestimmt denkst Du jetzt, ich wolle Dich auf den Arm nehmen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Und damit Du mir auch glaubst, will ich Dir nun erzählen wie es dazu kam.

Wie Du weißt, ist es hier zu Hause reichlich langweilig geworden, seit ihr alle nicht mehr da seid. Darum beschloss ich in der vorigen Woche Tante Phillips mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Nun schickt es sich aber nicht für eine junge Dame so ganz allein durch die Gegend zu spazieren. Deshalb sollte Mary mit mir kommen. Natürlich hielt sie dies für eine ausgemachte Zeitverschwendung, Zeit, die man viel besser damit verbrächte, eines ihrer furchtbaren Bücher zu lesen oder das Klavier zu malträtieren. Aber Mama hat ein Machtwort gesprochen, und sie musste mich begleiten. Als Rache dafür hat sie mich dann den ganzen Weg über mit Burkes "Essay über das Erhabene" gelangweilt. Auf jeden Fall, gerade als wir nach Merryton hineinkamen, ereignete sich ein fürchterlicher Unfall zwischen einem Bauernfuhrwerk und einer eleganten, zweirädrigen Kutsche. Ein herrliches Chaos! Alle schrieen wild durcheinander, die Pferde, die Schaulustigen, und nicht zuletzt der Bauer und der feine Herr, dem die elegante Kutsche gehörte. Es war offensichtlich, dass letzterer an dem Unfall die Schuld trug, da er mit völlig überhöhter Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve gejagt war, so dass das Fuhrwerk ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr hatte ausweichen können. Aber so etwas sagt man einem so feinen Herrn natürlich nicht. – Außer man heißt Mary. Unsere Schwester besah sich die Szenerie für einen Moment, dann trat sie festen Schrittes auf den Herrn zu und sagte belehrend: "Mäßigkeit, mein Herr, hätte diesen Unfall verhindern können. Ich weiß nicht, wie es im übrigen England ist, doch hier in Hertfordshire bremsen wir die Gefährte ab, ehe wir um eine Kurve fahren, um solche Unfälle zu vermeiden. Und wie Sie sehen, hat Ihre vollkommen unnötig übertriebene Eile Sie keine Minute eher an Ihr Ziel gebracht. Eher im Gegenteil. Mäßigkeit, mein Herr!" Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, nahm meinen Arm und spazierte mit mir an der Menge vorbei zu Tante Phillips hinüber. Ich hätte mir das Spektakel gerne noch etwas länger angesehen, aber nach dem, was Mary gesagt hatte, war das natürlich vollkommen unmöglich.

Noch am selben Tag erschien dann der feine Herr bei uns in Longbourn, und ich dachte schon, dass die liebe Mary jetzt für ihren ungebührlichen Auftritt vom Vormittag reichlich Ärger bekommen würde. Doch weit gefehlt! Der Herr machte Papa seine Aufwartung und bat im Anschluss daran, uns vorgestellt zu werden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit stellte sich auch heraus, dass es sich bei dem Herrn um einen Lord handelte, Lord T. Offenbar hat ihn der herrische Auftritt unserer Schwester sehr beeindruckt. Auf jeden Fall vergeht seitdem kaum ein Tag, an dem er nicht auf Besuch zu uns kommt und ihr den Hof macht. Und sofern sie eine Heirat nicht ebenfalls als absolute Zeitverschwendung betrachtet, dürfte unsere Schwester in absehbarer Zeit den Titel einer Lady tragen. Und unter uns, ich glaube, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeiten des feinen Lord T. alles andere als unangenehm sind. Mama ist schon völlig aus dem Häuschen bei der Aussicht, eine ihrer Töchter könnte eine echte Lady werden.  
So, nun muss ich aber schließen, die Kutsche des Lords ist vorgefahren, und ich möchte natürlich keinen Moment dieser keimenden Romanze versäumen. Mehr in Kürze.

Alles Liebe, Deine Kitty.


End file.
